


These Are the Days That Bind Us

by rustandstardust



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustandstardust/pseuds/rustandstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch waits in the Lancelot's cockpit for Suzaku to show up, because he knows he will eventually, and then they'll forget themselves for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are the Days That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> AKA, Suzaku bangin Lelouch in the cockpit of Suzaku's knightmare. That's literally it.

Lelouch is there when Suzaku climbs into the Albion's cockpit, reclining back on the dash of screens and buttons familiar to Suzaku's fingers. He's relaxed; Suzaku can see that in his posture - he's taken off the cape and hat of his ceremonial white ensemble and he looks less imposing, much less commanding, a sort of casual sprawl with his foot up on the pilot seat. He looks thinner, smaller, _frailer_ like this.

(Suzaku is reminded yet again of the fact that he could destroy him, if he wanted. _And_ , the sick, cruel voice that’s been taunting him ever since he committed his first murder at the tender age of ten, _soon, you will._ )

Lelouch raises his gaze to meet Suzaku's, cocking an eyebrow at him, not hiding the appreciation in his gaze as he looks over his knight’s body in the tight-fitting flight suit. Suzaku sighs and leans against the side of the Knightmare’s hatch, crossing his arms over his chest in a silent demand to know why he’s here, of all places, why he's invaded the one place Suzaku goes where he can think clearly, where he can shrug off the heavy formal robes and pretend he's somewhere else for a bit.

"I don't believe I ordered you to do anything, did I, my knight?" Lelouch drawls, pushing a strand of hair back from his face as he scoots higher up on the control panel, the toe of his boot pushing off of the pilot’s seat. "Are you deserting me?" He laughs after he asks that, throws his head back and truly _laughs_ (Suzaku knows why - it’s a stupid question, a rhetorical one) and leans back when he's done, smirking over at Suzaku as he bends down to fit in the cramped space.

"Never," Suzaku quickly snaps back (too quick, he's supposed to hate him) as he folds himself into the pilot’s seat. Lelouch smirks as Suzaku relaxes back into it, pleased at his answer and presses the toe of his boot against Suzaku’s knee. “I made a promise.”

(Suzaku remembers - it had been a joke – mostly - the day he’d kissed Lelouch’s cheek in a field surrounded with dandelion fuzz, told him " _When you obliterate Britannia, I’ll be there"_.)

“I’ve made and broken many promises,” Lelouch shrugs, like it’s nothing, sliding off his boot and letting it slide to the floor of the cockpit with a soft _thump_ , nudging his foot up the inside of Suzaku’s thigh and Suzaku’s cheeks burn at how eagerly he spreads his legs, the way he damn near _invites_ it, what he knows is coming, the gentle pressure of the ball of Lelouch’s foot against his crotch. “Why stay? What do you want?”

Suzaku swallows thickly and his hands twitch where they’re holding the armrests of the chair. He’s here for a lot of reasons – a question like that is loaded and Lelouch knows it, so Suzaku doesn’t answer. The corners of Lelouch’s mouth turn up, tongue flicking out to swipe across his lip as he toes up the hardening line of Suzaku’s cock beneath the thin fabric.

"I want to believe in what you're-" he starts, breath catching in his throat as Lelouch rests his chin on his hand and looks down at him, kneading the inside of his thigh with his foot. He realizes they're not talking about intentions or politics anymore and sighs in defeat, staring at the buttons to his left as he mumbles the end to his statement. "I want...you."

He’s fully there now, his cock hard and thick as it strains against the skin-tight fabric of the flight suit and he can’t bear to look up at Lelouch. If he does, he’s gone, and he swears Lelouch can read his damn mind because at the exact moment Suzaku admits defeat Lelouch says “Look at me,” and Suzaku obeys without a second thought.

Lelouch lifts his hips off the control panel and hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, slides them down his thin legs, tugging his other shoe off in the process and letting the clothes fall into a soft pile on the floor of the cockpit. He’s left with the robe and like this, it’s an obscene length, barely hitting his mid-thigh and Suzaku _stares_ , taking in the way Lelouch's cock looks in the tight black briefs he wears, the peeks he gets at creamy thighs, the jut of his hips, his flat stomach when Lelouch shifts and the robe rides up.

“Lelouch-” he starts, and Lelouch slides down from his perch on the control panel and onto Suzaku’s lap, straddling his waist like it's the only place he belongs. Lelouch slides his hands up Suzaku’s chest, thumbing over the fabric of the flight suit, the jewels inlaid into the uniform. He chose those, sewed them in, remembers the prick of many a needle (oh, how his fingers had bled when he'd sewn their new garments, how he'd deserved it) and feels the muscle beneath.

The flight suit is well-fitted, more than just tailored but tailored _tight_ , chosen to show off Suzaku's impressive physique and his fingers trail across his chest slowly, up and over his shoulders and down his back, finding the zipper he knows is there and tugging it down, and his touch is cool against the warmth of Suzaku’s skin (Lelouch has always had cold hands, poor circulation in elegant hands) but that isn’t the only reason Suzaku's shivering. He doesn’t really try to fight it (there’s no point) and besides, it’s easier to grind up against the inside of Lelouch’s thigh as he leans forward so Lelouch can peel the fabric off of his shoulders and down his arms, it’s easier to forgo feigning surprise when Lelouch steps back off of his lap, more enjoyable to just lift his hips to help him pull the flight suit down, taking his briefs with them and repeating the process with his own, letting the familiar scrap of black fabric fall to the floor.

Suzaku is trying to toe off his boots and divest himself of the flight suit entirely when Lelouch climbs back on his lap and it doesn't seem as relevant anymore, arching sinuous against him as he lifts his robe up around his waist, grip firm as he takes both of their cocks in hand. Suzaku hisses as his hips buck up into Lelouch’s hand, hands moving to Lelouch's hips and traveling around to the curve of his ass, squeezing greedily. Lelouch braces his hand on the back of the seat behind Suzaku’s head, leaning forward so he can grind their cocks together harder, more urgent, whispering as his head hangs forward, forehead pressed against Suzaku’s as he pants, whispers a teasing _guess what I want, Suzaku_.

Suzaku grunts in response, enough of a consent to please Lelouch well enough, and Suzaku realizes he’s more flexible than he gave him credit for, bending as he leans down off of his lap, reaching and rifling through the pocket of his pants to find a small bottle of lube and Suzaku wants to roll his eyes - of course Lelouch wouldn’t go somewhere without a plan.

"If you wanted to fuck, you could have just summoned me," he says icily, and immediately regrets it - Lelouch looks hurt, the corners of his mouth turning down into a pouting frown, his brows furrowing.

"Do you think I want to _summon_ you?" he asks quietly after a few heavy, silent seconds, and there's almost a tremor to his voice as he pulls back from him. "To order my boyfriend to have sex with me?"

That's not _it_ , Suzaku wants to say, wants to tell him that then they could have at least had a bed, not the cramped cockpit of a machine. "Lelouch..." Suzaku starts, tugging Lelouch back against him with the hands on his hips and Lelouch bites his lip when his cock rubs against Suzaku’s again. The friction just a little too much, his nails digging into Suzaku’s shoulder where he’s holding onto it.

"I've wanted to see you all day. You're always here,” he explains breathlessly, and Suzaku can feel the half moons like tiny craters imprinting themselves into his skin as he speaks. “I figured this was somewhere you couldn't get away from me."

Suzaku sneers. He supposes that Lelouch deserves points for honesty, but he’s more frustrated than anything. "Manipulative as ever," he scoffs, but Lelouch feels the way his fingers dig into his hip bone, the way every muscle in his body goes tight for just a moment and he knows he has him. No matter what he’ll try and say, no matter how much he’ll try and tell himself he doesn’t want it (Lelouch is yet to figure out if Suzaku is punishing him, or himself), he _wants_ it, wants the way they slot together like they’re fated to be that way, two halves of an awful whole.

His cock is hard as it rubs against Lelouch, leaking precum onto his thigh, the hem of his pristine white robe - he’ll have to have it dry cleaned, he knows - and Lelouch smirks, leans forward to press a kiss to Suzaku’s lips. It’s one his knight doesn’t respond to at first, not until Lelouch licks at his bottom lip, and then Suzaku’s hand threads up until it’s fisted in the silky strands of Lelouch’s hair, keeping him there as he responds in earnest, slipping his tongue between Lelouch’s smooth lips and deepening the kiss, clinging to him like his life depends on it - he shouldn’t be this way anymore, but he can’t help it.

"That I'll never deny," Lelouch concedes when they part, sighing as he runs his hands up Suzaku's chest, fingers flicking over a nipple and smirking when Suzaku tenses, lets out a low whine of a moan. "But it's hardly manipulative to wait for you here, is it?"

"That depends," Suzaku says, breath catching in his throat just slightly as Lelouch adjusts his position, rocks his hips gently. "Are you here to try and get me to do something I don't want to do? As your knight, command me?"

Lelouch leans in close, pressing his face into the side of Suzaku's neck and mouthing a kiss to the tan skin at the hollow of his throat.

"I'm here because I want my lover to fuck me," he whispers. "Nothing more, and nothing less."

The directness is a new development from Lelouch, from whom Suzaku is accustomed to sweeping speeches, dramatic details and long-winded wordplay, dancing around the point before he arrives at it so to hear him say it, to hear him so blatantly, bluntly admit it turns him on, makes his cock twitch against Lelouch's thigh. Lelouch knows it, glances down, please at how obscene the sight is: Suzaku’s cock jutting up proudly from a patch of coarse, dark brown hair.

Lelouch takes Suzaku's hand in his own, flicking the top off of the bottle of lube and drizzling some on Suzaku's fingers, smirking at him as it drips down over his own. Suzaku takes the hint, tugs Lelouch's robe up and out of the way and slides his fingers down the cleft of Lelouch's ass - he likes the way he shivers, expects the way he tenses, kisses and breathes in the gasp that bubbles up out of his throat when he slides a finger inside. Even as much as he wants it, as much as he trusts Suzaku, there's still a low hiss of pain as he accommodates it, a roll of his hips that's instinctive, that pushes Suzaku's finger deeper and makes his eyes flutter.

Lelouch responds with a lube-slick hand around him, palm fisted tight around his dick as he looks up at him from under his curtain of hair, lips parted and eyes leading as he nods almost imperceptibly. Suzaku doesn't need to be told twice, doesn't need any more encouragement than that to work another finger inside, scissoring them to work him open, loosen him up and it's easier now, he's relaxed and he's rewarding every motion of Suzaku's fingers with a rock of his hips and a twisting jerk to Suzaku's dick. His cock is leaking all over Lelouch's hand, he knows it, and he can't get over the way Lelouch is already looking at him, eyes clouded and every part of his body asking for _more_.

Suzaku's hand is at the nape of Lelouch’s neck and it slides around to his throat, fiddling with the collar and tugging impatiently. Lelouch shakily brings a hand up, trying to undo the thin metal clasp that holds the pieces of the collar together, hidden just under the detailed gold stitching. It slips and slides in its catch but stays clasped, and in one sharp, impatient tug Suzaku breaks it, parting the fabric and exposing Lelouch's vulnerable neck, flushed slightly with the exertion and arousal. Lelouch scoffs quietly and shakes his head and Suzaku knows he'll hear about his impatience later but he can't help it, can't help the insatiable urge to latch his mouth to the juncture of neck and shoulder and bite. 

Lelouch lets out a soft hiss when Suzaku's teeth indent into his flesh, turning to a soft whine when he sucks, laves his tongue across the bruise he raises and adds a third finger to the two inside Lelouch, sinks them in up to the knuckle and spreads them, loving the way Lelouch's grip tightens (the pressure is good on his dick, the bite of long nails into his shoulder a welcome pain) and the way he sags against him, loses his balance just slightly so Suzaku has to right him with a hand on his hip. Lelouch nods a thanks, grinning lazily when he doles out a generous amount of lube onto Suzaku's dick (more than necessary, downright _messy_ ) and slicks him up entirely.

"Nn-" Lelouch starts, gasping when Suzaku's hand travels to his cock, gives a few perfunctory jerks and his  voice wavers on the rest, shaky but no less audible – " _Now_."

He's easy to position, easy to move his slim, seemingly weightless body where Suzaku wants him - knees bent, thighs nestled around Suzaku's, legs spread and ready for him, and Suzaku is not particularly patient when he enters him. He's pretty sure Lelouch doesn't mind the way his hands are on Lelouch's ass, fingertips digging in (he'll probably have bruises, five tiny, dark spots on each side) spreading him wide as he positions his cock and presses the tip in.

Lelouch's face is a glorious mix of pain and satisfaction, his teeth biting into his lower lip as he stifles the groan. His hands have both gone to Suzaku's shoulders, thumb digging painfully into his collarbone as he grips tightly, the other tangling in the already messy, sweaty curls at the nape of his neck.

"Is that all?" he taunts breathlessly, raising his gaze to meet Suzaku's and Suzaku pulls him tighter against him and changes the angle, slides the rest of his cock home in one strong thrust and Lelouch's eyes go crossed and it's all the willpower Suzaku has in him not to let go right there. It's nothing particularly gentle and it's not at all elegant the way Suzaku thrusts up into him, the way Lelouch plants a hand on the back of the pilot's seat to anchor himself and rocks his hips to feel him harder, deeper – it takes him a few clumsy movements to get the rhythm right, to really ride Suzaku's dick like he wants but (like everything Lelouch does) he gets it right, matches his own movements to Suzaku's eager thrusts.

It's been too long, they've seen too much, he's angry and hurt and confused and still in love above all else, in a bizarre sort of purgatory between love and hate and it all comes rushing out, goes into the rhythm of his hips, bucking upwards, shoving deeper into Lelouch than he swears he's ever been. Lelouch makes a strangled sound, something between a sob and a sigh of relief, and even still, Suzaku pauses, ducks his head to look him in the eye. Lelouch refuses, buries his face in Suzaku's neck and he can feel him swallow heavily, breathe, inhale, exhale (adjust) before he turns, serpent tongue softer, looser, sweeter as he whispers _more_.

It's different this time. For days Suzaku has been Sir Kururugi, "myknight", or the ever awful, impersonal "you", nothing more than a subordinate, but for a few moments he's _Suza_ again, things are different and Lelouch's hair is soft against his neck, tickling his nose when he turns to bury his face against him, to silence his grunts as he fucks him into the top of his head. After a while Lelouch isn't moving himself any longer, hands clinging to Suzaku's shoulders and trusting him to set the pace, voice a steady stream of _morepleasesuzaku_ as he presses a handful of tiny, feverish kisses to Suzaku's neck and sweaty shoulder.

Suzaku knows Lelouch is tearing up (he always does, when he fucks him like this) and he _likes_ that, makes sure he has him held tight before snaking a hand down between them and jerking Lelouch's cock in unison with his thrusts and it's with a desperate, beautiful moan that Lelouch's hips buck up of their own accord and he comes, splattering Suzaku's stomach with sticky strands of semen. Suzaku doesn't last long after that, slamming home with one last, eager thrust as he lets go, spilling hard in the tight warmth surrounding him.

Lelouch is a sight for sore eyes when he straightens back up from where he'd collapsed against Suzaku. Messy hair, half-lidded eyes, a lazy, sated grin on his swollen lips and a neck peppered with hickeys – he is less his enemy and his emperor and more the boy he fell in love with so many years ago in those moments, looking at him like he's never seen a sight as sweet. He gasps when he moves and Suzaku's cock moves inside him, softening but no less of a presence, reaching almost blindly for Suzaku's hand and holding it in his own, thin, pampered fingers lacing through Suzaku's calloused ones and squeezing like his life depends on it.

They don't speak for a few moments, only watching each other as they come down from it, chests heaving and sweat snaking in rivulets down Suzaku's bare chest. Lelouch can still feel a quiver in his thighs as they're clutched snug around Suzaku's waist and Suzaku feels like just the squeeze of Lelouch around him could get him up again in a bit if he’d just let it.

“So tell me, Suzaku,” Lelouch pants, wiping the corner of his mouth and brushing his sweaty hair out of his face, “Are you still angry with me for waiting for you here?”

Suzaku scoffs and gingerly tugs Lelouch’s robe back down so it hits at mid-thigh, the jewels clinking against one another and making him hiss when the cold metal comes in contact with flushed skin. “I wasn’t really mad in the first place,” he admits quietly. “I just come here to think. Oddly enough, it calms me down, even after all the horrible things I’ve-”

Lelouch silences him with a thin finger against his lips. “Don’t. Not right now. Just... _relax,_ for once.”


End file.
